Ending of a Withering Blossom and Sorrow Avenger
by Blood And Ink
Summary: The ending of a withering Blossom and sorrow Avenger - to start a new life - one with happiness" A person can only be pushed so far with a broken heart, their pain consumes and leads to endings many grieve about. This one ends a little after the grief.


**Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto...there would be no updating of the series due to procrastinating. **

**Warning: Slight (I almost gagged when I re-read it~Angie) SasuKarin, but basically SasuSaku!!!**

**Note: Poem and some letters were done originally Angie. Awesomeized by Nikki. Seriously, the first draft was full and confusing.  
**

**Nikki's account: the faerie in love**

**Our account: Blood and Ink**

**Angie's: StoicCrying**

_**Oneshot- Originally done: 2008**_

_**

* * *

**_-

**The ending, The beginning**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

I don't mind seeing her with you

I don't mind that she stole your heart

I don't mind that she is prettier than me

Her long red hair, scarlet eyes

Her small forehead, her heart intertwined

You smile

You laugh

Your eyes tell all

I could have never given that to you

Which is why, here I am, watching from afar

She hates me, she thinks I'll steal you

But she's wrong, for you want her

She befriended my friends

Turned them from me

They hate me

'Why can't you be more like her?'

'She's a better friend than you'

'get a life'

'Stop ruining everything for Sasuke-teme'

'You deserve Sasuke-kun? Yea right'

'It was only for a night, Sakura, stop pestering me'

my only friends who still like me

'Fate is fate, let it unwind'

'I-It's o-ok'

My parents like her

'Now that is the best girl anyone can have'

So does my sensei

'Very good, soon you'll master this Genjutsu, hun'

'Hey, pass me some Sake, Sakura don't you dare tell on us'

She has everything I don't have

There is no more space in this forsaken village

She took all what I had

My love

My friend

My heart

My soul

My life

So here I am, trying to walking away, as you laugh with her

You don't even give a second glance

I mean, two girls can't have the same knight in shining armor

and you prove that when I was abandon

On that S-Class mission

No one came back, not even the 'friends' that stood with me

'Karin, you did it in less time than Sakura first tried!'

'Karin, your better than Sakura, don't let her show you up'

Do you know how sick am I, of hearing that she is better than me?

So here I keep watching, high from the tree

the only thing running in my mind

'My life sucks, It was just not meant to be'

I'll keep quiet afterwards, like I died

For that is what you think, already.

Little fate, little hope

But one thing I will leave with

and that will crush you all

like you crushed my spirit

and what will I take with me?

You asked

_**Her** _life

that is the circle of ninja lives

You take what's mine

Sooner or later I'll take yours

29 hours 3 minutes 15 seconds

Here I stand, her blood on my healing hands

You all shocked, aren't you?

Is it that I'm alive?

Or is it that she's dead?

I don't really give, though

She was pregnant wasn't she?

Or was that the plan all along?

To get her pregnant, for a perfect bride?

Was she or was she not?

Oh well, too late...

Is it because of me?

Is that why your eyes are swirling, dangerously

is that my fault?

No.

It is all of yours.

**She** took my life, and crushed it

**You** took my heart and destroyed it

**You ** took my trust and burned it

**You** took our childhood and buried it

I would stay and talk, but I might die

You charge at me, I dodge

I turn away, starting to walk

'SAKURA!'

Unlike me, you said it with 'anger'

So I return the favor

but say more

'Thank you'

So there I said it, you still take charge, but now there is two, Kakashi not here to stop you

Lies

Acts

Betrayal

_**'Chidori'**_

_**'Rasengan'**_

I barely feel the pain

pain left my body **_long_** ago

I twist in air, as I fall

so I can look at you two

Both eyes filled with anger, one false, one real

_Was she really that important?_

I asked, laying on this forsaken ground

You two just glare

_More important, that you left me?_

_That you left me for dead_

_unprotected?_

_You forgot about me?_

They all came closer, but I still talked

_You replaced me with her?_

_All the memories, just erased?_

_Placed with her.._

'Sakura, we never replaced you, you were the kindest, no hate for anyone'

You final sentence, Naruto?

You're still uneasy, you know this is your fault

'You were jealous, she got all the attention, she had _me_, Sakura you were just jealous'

Isn't that a wonderful way for me to remember you,Sasuke-kun?

Hahahaha I love you

I looked up, looking at all of you, you all have pity and hatred with me

Deep down, I know it, I can **_see_** it

So I take all my hatred

loneliness

sadness

and utter my last words

words that you all will remember me by

_'I hate you'_

All of your eyes soften, I'm not done

_'Also, Sasuke-kun, it's **your** fault, **you** got her pregnant'_

I see all the shocked looks, even Neji

but at least I died with pride

A smirk

A bit of relief

not happy, but a little joy

I can't wait until you see the letters.

_Here lies Sakura Haruno_

_We all have her thoughts on her, but here are wished thoughts on life;_

_You will one day cry_

_One day think of suicide_

_One day fall in love_

_One day break down_

_One day get back up_

_Only to shatter_

_But unlike me you'll get over it_

_If you're like me, you'll fall_

_Let the darkness consume you_

_Laugh at the cruel_

_Die with pride_

_Kill with love_

_and never rest_

* * *

_**Dear Neji Hyuga,**_

_ We first met at the Chunnin exams, you ignored me. We met again, when Sasuke-kun left, I saw you when you were in rest. Next Tenten took me to your training grounds, we sparred. Then I studied curse marks, the Hyuga mark was one of them, you were willing. Then when your arrange wedding disaster came, I helped you ruin it. When you and Tenten got together, I laughed insanely. Naruto's birthday, Tenten was sick, so I had to team up with you to hold down Rock Lee._

_ When Sasuke came, you stayed by my side, until 2 months ago. But still, you told me fate will get back at Karin. Maybe Fate was to get back at me? For all those lives I couldn't save? I don't know, you'll probably know, since by the time you read this I'm probably dead or gone._

_** Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

Dear Kiba Inuzuka, **_

_Dogs are suppose to be loyal, ne? This is why animals and human don't mix, humans can't be loyal. I learned that the hard way. We aren't close, but we had a mutual understanding. That understanding was broken. Shattered like a glass, and everyone knows glass can be fixed, but will always show their cracks._

_ I had nothing against you, other than you acted cold. But what is the difference? Everyone acted cold. You followed the leader, just like the game. Simon Says? Karin Says. _

_ **Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

****Dear Shino Aburame,**_

_I can't really say you betrayed me, can I? We barely talked, barely acknowledged each other's existent. You are a true friend, because your not a friend. You're simply a person who I met and can got along with. And for that I thank you._

_ **Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

****Dear Chouji Akimichi, **_

_You were one of the nicest people I knew. You were the person who brought me soup when I was sick. I remember the day, both me and Karin caught the flu, __**ev**__**erybody was worried**__. Of course, they soup goes to her..._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

* * *

_**Dear Shikamaru Nara,**_

_Life is a drag, you taught me that. We had many things in common, we met long before, when we were children. Ino-pig introduced me to you, and the first words out your mouth was 'troublesome girls' what a wonderful meeting? __I guess shogi isn't played with Sakura anymore, huh? You always used to say I was smart, the brightest person you knew. Until she came along. She's been your shogi partner for quite a while now, hasn't she? I guess you can tell when a truly good shogi player comes along._

_When at training, that one day, she told me she cheats._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

Dear Rock Lee,**_

_I guess your true love for the Cherry Blossom didn't last forever, now did it? Your love wilted into something dead and shrill._

_I guess kind of like me.  
__**  
Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

Dear Kakashi-sensei,**_

_ I guess your wondering why I would give you a letter, if I'll meet you soon, ne? When you died, I cried, I cried like never before, my sensei died. My heart clenched painfully, my eyes welled up with tears, I couldn't breathe, I felt weak. Even though everything evolved Naruto and Sasuke-kun, I never complained, I did my work, I was _**loyal**_. Remember at the rooftop? When Naruto and Sasuke-kun was going to attack? You stopped them. You stopped them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. It was true, when I saw their attacks heading to me, I did imagine you, trying to stop them. But instead, you weren't there, but I don't blame you, you would probably been disappointed. I became the perfect ninja didn't I? I became **heartless, painless**, and **numb**. _

_Your gone now, I know that. I remember the day Karin came here standing next to Sasuke-kun. A tear rolled down my cheek and you were the one to wipe it away, from then on, I knew that you cared for me, like a daughter. You always hated Karin, just like I did. You might have even held a loathe for her that was bigger than mine, but I'm not sure. You always used to tell me _'I don't know what Sasuke sees in that wrench' _or _'She's brainless, only wants Sasuke for the body, has him under some mind control'._You always thought Sasuke had lost his mind, and that Karin had been the one that made him go crazy. I would always giggle at that. You always made me feel happy._

_Until that night came, and everything changed. You were called for an S-ranked mission over to Iwagakure. I knew something would happen, I just felt it. You reassured me nothing would, but if anything did, you would haunt Sasuke-kun in his sleep for the rest of his life. That made me giggle. You could always brighten up my day. Kakashi, if anything you are my father and I love you so much for that._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dear Tenten,**_

_You were my gal-pal. Every Thursday night we would go out for training and ramen. Until Karin came along, and you invited her one night. That was...that was the night she..._

_Our friendship ended right when it started, but either way, thank you._

_ **Sakura Haruno**_

_**

* * *

Dear Hinata Hyuga,**_

_You are pitiful, I really must say. You seem weak, and innocent, but really your a conniving wrench. You were my friend, then turned on me, just like Neji. Oh Sakura-chan, let's be best friends,you were one of the first to go. Was it because of Naruto**-kun**? Guess what, he doesn't like you. He has his own ambitions, he will turn like Sasuke. Anything to retrieve it. You'll end up like me, feeling useless, but wait you already feel that don't you? I knew from the start you only wanted to get closer to Naruto right through me. I guess we got along great at first, but the moment Karin entered the picture she was in and I was out._

_I__ trusted you, like Neji, but you still betrayed me. I taught you everything I knew in the healing life, yet you chose her. I barely have anything to say to you, but I will tell you this, to betray you must first belong._

_It was the end, whatever Naruto liked, you liked. The second Naruto was gone, you were gone._

_ **Sakura Haruno

* * *

**_

_**Dear Ino Yamanaka,**_

_Wow Ino, I must say, you put on quite a show! Your standing ovation! You were one of the last to leave, but really, technically, you were one of the first. Physically, you were there, emotionally, not so much. I guess your little fangirl crush on Sasuke-kun never depleted, did it? Once Sasuke-kun was with Karin, you liked Karin. You always tried to sooth me, tell me I was better -our friendship was a lie- when we patched things up, they broke again._

_All lies. I hope you die, bitch._

_**Sakura Haruno

* * *

**_

_**Dear Naruto Uzumaki,**_

_Once your precious 'Sasuke-teme' was back, it was all down-hill from there. At first, you were right by my side. But then everything was my fault, I ignored them and you thought I was just jealous and bitter. You knew they were all lies, but you had to go ahead and defend Sasuke-kun. If you did, everyone would follow. You were like a light bulb pulling in the moths._

_And I would like you to know that you are a bastard. I will tell everyone now that Naruto was cheating on Hinata. But not with just anybody, but with Karin. Yeah, he was using the Hyuga because of her clan. Marry the Hyuuga, straight forward to being Hokage. That was the night with Tenten, Karin told me everything. Not only did you betray your girlfriend, best friend, and me, but you betrayed your village. Your a __**traitor**__ just like him._

_Go die in a ditch. _

_**Sakura Haruno**__**

* * *

Dear Tsunade,**_

_You left me in the dust. I cried for nights and nights. Isn't a mother supposed to sooth her child? Tsunade, you were my mother. You were the one person I trusted the most. I loved you, and you left me. After everything, training, shopping, joking, going out at night for sake, a mother daughter bond. You left it all._

_ You're gonna go to hell. You'll never be able to see Dan and Nawaki again, and I don't know, maybe you'll meet me there?  
__**  
Sakura Haruno

* * *

**_

_**Dear Karin,**_

_I suspect your dead by now, or you won and I lost. Typical. You got everything didn't you? You got the man I loved, you cheated on him with his best friend, you hurt his 'girlfriend', you took away my shisou, you sent Kakashi-sensei on a mission you knew he would get killed on (yeah bitch, I know you're the one that killed him) and you cheated on Naruto with Sai._

_What, cheating on Sasuke wasn't enough? But no, and you slept with Shikamaru. When he was going out with Ino at the time. A round of shogi wasn't enough? No, it wasn't for you. You need a couple of rounds of sex after it._

_I knew you worked with Itachi as well, but knowing Sasuke he looked over that fact because you were helping him. But Sasuke, just so you know, she made love to Itachi the night before you killed him. She told me everything, she always flaunted what she had._

_ Bitch, first word you said to me, last word I'll tell you.  
__  
__**Sakura**__** Haruno

* * *

**_

_**Dear Sasuke Uchiha,**_

_ You have no idea, how much I want to come back and haunt your ass. I'm in love with you. I never fell out. I was shattered, but never abandoned it. It was like the moon. At first it was full, but after you left with a 'Thank you' it became smaller. When you came back with her clinging on you, it was down to half. You agreed with her, knowing your power, you left everyone to think I betrayed them, not once telling the truth, only agreeing with lies. But that wasn't enough, wasn't it Sasuke-kun? No, you took me, you took me, everything I had worth. Don't give me the bullshit, I was drunk, acting out of place, I was so wasted, after hearing all the lies, I couldn't take it, I drowned myself with pleasure, each coming from small glasses. You came. I was at the art of passing out, but you didn't let me, you shouted at me._

"_NOW YOUR'RE A DRUNK? YOUR PATHETIC, YOUR WEAK, NO WONDER EVERYONE LIKES KARIN, SHE'S BETTER"_

_ You left shortly, I barely remember anything, except for those lines, that always haunted my dreams. You took my meaning of life, you took my heart, that I was unable to keep. But hey, I b__et you're a little surprised right now, aren't you?_

_Let's recap: She slept with your brother, your best friend, your replacement, and Shikamaru. I could name about ten others but I don't want to ruin anyone else's fun, Neji, Kiba, Lee, the list goes on..._

_I kind of feel bad for you, you know? The day Karin came to me, I thought she was pregnant with your child. Che. Wrong answer. Uchihas aren't allowed to have sex until they are wed. So I knew it couldn't be your kid because there is no way in hell you would betray your clan's wishes. So I did a blood test, and yeah, she was knocked up. But with Naruto's kid, not yours. It didn't surprise me actually, but I guess your wondering why I never told you. I wanted you to be happy._

_But the night you came knocking on my door, and asked for my help, of course I let you in, no matter what you said, took, or did, I always loved you. I would've done anything to make you happy. You seemed so happy with her on the outside, but on the inside you were an emotional mess. You hated her, __hated her with all you being. She was, in fact, messing with your brain. You told me how you refused to sleep with her and how she'd fume and run off for the night, coming home drunk the next morning._

_And then time stopped. You looked into my eyes, and kissed me. You said you had never felt anything like it before, never had you felt this way when you kissed Karin. So one thing led to another and you ended up breaking your family's wishes. It was nice actually, you really did care. And you slept next to me that whole night into the morning sun._

_But we acted as if nothing happened, we never slept together again and you never talked to me. Over the course of two weeks I started getting sick. Throwing up day after day. I was a medic, I knew what was happening, but I knew it couldn't._

_Sasuke, I was one month pregnant with your child. Being pregnant...being a mother, I was ecstatic. I was so happy! Not only was I going to be a mom, but I was going to be the mother of your child. Six words you said to me before you left that morning._

'I love you more than Karin'

_And that was that. I will never have time to tell you in person though, because, today I die. Thank you Sasuke-kun, for everything. I love you._

_**Sakura**_ _**Haruno

* * *

**_

(When I needed you most when I needed a friend, you let me down now like I let you down then.)

* * *

_Weeks passed. _

_  
Darkness ensued. _

_  
Best friends no mores. _

_  
Couples of long years ending. _

_  
Naruto and Hinata.  
Over. _

_  
Neji and Tenten.  
Over. _

_  
Shikamaru and Ino.  
Over. _

_  
Sasuke and...  
Sakura?  
Karin?  
_

_He thought he cared. _

_He was confused_

_  
He really didn't._

_  
Karin had ruined it all, cheating not only him.... _

_  
But herself. _

_  
He took long missions now. _

_  
S-ranks. _

_  
Alone. _

_  
No one was the same anymore, and all this because of one girl _

_They thought she was perfect _

_  
Smart _

_  
Nice _

_  
Bright _

_  
Bubbly _

_  
She was not _

_  
Devil ears in her red hair _

_  
Hell blazing in her eyes _

_  
It was over before it started _

_He watched as the smell of metal filled the air_

_Blood_

_A shade of red_

_The color of the demon inside the shrill witch_

_He cut_

_And slit_

_And he saw_

_A girl, with long pink hair_

_Her dress cascaded lightly down the battlefield_

_Her eyes were sea-foam green_

_They were warm_

_Welcoming _

_White, feathery wings, slightly withered from the sadness of being alone_

_She slowly walked up to him_

_Her stomach protruded out of the dress slightly_

_She was obviously pregnant....four months at least_

_Three months since Sakura died_

_And she was with child for one month_

_alone_

_Pink hair_

_Wide, beautiful green eyes_

_An angel_

_Sakura_

_She smiled warmly at him_

_'Nows your chance Sasuke-kun, you can end it'_

_All_

_Everything_

_And come to me_

_Your love_

_Your child_

_Your everything_

_Your world_

_The world was fulled with blood _

_Lust_

_Envy_

_Gluttony_

_Greed_

_Sloth_

_Pride_

_Wrath_

_Cheating_

_Love_

_Happiness  
__  
...and death _

_**So why not die in the arms of a cherry blossom angel**_

_**Than die of old age with a cheating devil**_

_**Goodbye**_

_The metallic of the blade was seen quickly fleeting through the air_

_A wisp of wind cascaded the battlefield_

_the angel and the darkness became one._

_Sasuke and..._

_Sakura?_

_Karin?_

_Sasuke and Sakura_

_It fit just right _

_**The ending of a withering Blossom and sorrow Avenger**_

_**to start a new life **_

_**one with happiness**_


End file.
